


DONT KICK SANTA!!

by xsmallathenabug



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, based on a conversation I had with my friend, hao is not in the mood for it, he just wants to kick Santa honestly, idk what else to say tbh, they get fluffy in the end, they text, this is short and shitty and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmallathenabug/pseuds/xsmallathenabug
Summary: Haohao, 8:04PMtheres this fucking presentation shit at the middle of the mall and theres christmas lights everywhere and santa claus is like in the middle of the way and im going to kick him for making a mess istgJunnie, 8:06PMI'm crying DONT KICK SANTA!!





	DONT KICK SANTA!!

**Author's Note:**

> When it’s Christmas but you still don’t feel the Christmas spirit so you stop trying to watch Christmas movies after having the lamest family Christmas Eve dinner to date and decide to write a fic about one of your favorite ships cause why not right.
> 
> I had a conversation like this with my friend last year... obviously I was the one wanting to kick Santa... this is short and shitty don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> Not proofread cause it’s late and I’m tired.

It was exactly a week before Christmas and Minghao just wasn’t feeling it. 

Everything around him seemed to be making the holiday season even worse than the years before. 

He was never one of those people who count the days for Christmas, or fill their houses with lights and decorations. 

Minghao would only be annoyed at those who do that excessively and start doing this since fucking November. He simply doesn’t have the brightness inside to like this type of things.

He thinks a month to celebrate Christmas is already too much, no need to elongate it.

How he ended up dating Wen Junhui, the Christmas enthusiast, was a mystery.

Well, not exactly, he wasn’t dating him for his love for Christmas after all, but still. 

Junhui had set his tree and all the other decorations at the middle of November. His house was filled with it. Minghao had groaned once he spent the night after things were set because the lights outside were creeping inside Jun’s room and the younger is very fond of sleeping in complete and utter dark. 

If someone had Christmas spirit it was Junhui for sure. He had so much Christmas spirit he could donate some for those who haven't and Minghao was about to ask for it.

He was annoyed with all the decorations around town and he refused to set it up in his own place.

Unfortunately for him one week before Christmas Minghao’s father had told his son that he needed to set things up. 

Needless to say that Minghao got really annoyed at that. He was woken up earlier than he liked just to set Christmas decorations all over his house and saying he was mad was an understatement.

After that his dad had dragged him to the mall to search for presents. 

The mall was obviously crowded, nosy and unbearable. The worst part of it all was that this year there was some shitty Christmas performance happening around.

Minghao had spent pretty much his entire day at that mall, longing for either his bed of his boyfriend’s arms, and now at 8pm freaking Santa Claus was inside a decorated golf cart, going around the mall while he rang his little bell and screamed “Hohoho Merry Christmas” into a megaphone.

This was the last drop Minghao could take. He had endured the screaming children and the loud adults long enough. Had managed to look past the crowds that kept bumping into him and had even pretended he wasn’t minding the excessive decorating, but this, this was too much.

While his father only cursed under his breath while trying to slow down his speed walk due to stupid Santa in front of them, Minghao picked up his phone to whine at his boyfriend, because if he did not, he feared he would actually end up murdering Santa Claus.

**Haohao, 8:04PM**  
_me and my dad spent the whole day in the mall trying to buy presents and it is CROWDED AFFF and im still here and about to lose my damn mind and omg theres this fucking presentation shit at the middle of the mall and theres christmas lights everywhere and santa claus is like in the middle of the way and im going to kick him for making a mess istg_

Luckily Junhui replied to him soon after and Minghao smiled to himself while he read the text. 

**Junnie, 8:06PM**  
_I'm crying DONT KICK SANTA!!  
sounds exciting and really busy_

Of course Junhui wouldn’t let him kick Santa, the boy is too bright and cheerful to allow such a thing. 

Before Minghao could actually try to kick at least the golf cart or perhaps Santa’s helpers who were right in front of him, them all went to the other side. 

It was such a relief to see them going away and acting as a magnet to all the whiny children that wanted to follow Santa Claus. 

**HaoHao, 8:12PM**  
_i was about to kick him, but he went the other way,,, definitely busy, not exciting but that's because my patience doesnt exist anymore_

Just then Minghao’s father got inside what he promised was the last store to buy his girlfriend a gift. 

Minghao simply stood there, facing all the various necklaces, rings and earrings and almost dying over how much it all costed. 

The boy didn’t want to be bitter once his father chose a necklace that was worth more than the money the man agreed to give his son as a present, but he couldn’t help himself. 

If his dad’s girlfriend got a gift that costed _that_ much the boy thought it was only fair if he won the same amount of money as a gift.

Unfortunately life isn’t fair. 

**Junnie, 8:18PM**  
_DONT KICK SANTA!!!!  
YOU CAN DO IT_

At that moment, more than before, all he wanted was to runaway from the mall and throw himself in Junhui’s arms. He really wanted to just forget Christmas was even a thing and simply sleep being held by his boyfriend. That was all he wanted. 

**HaoHao, 8:21PM**  
_im going to go back there, find him and kick him  
i am about to lose my damn mind I swear_

The older replied faster that time and Minghao smiled like a fool at his phone. 

**Junnie, 8:22PM**  
_NOOOOO  
No you don't! You're doing great~_

Just then some kids appeared inside the store and almost bumped into Minghao. The boy took a deep breath and repressed the strong desire for murdering children while they ran all over the store.

**HaoHao, 8:25PM**  
_im going to kick some kids then,,,  
fuck yeah im doing quite great because its been hours already and i still haven’t killed anyone_

**Junnie, 8:26PM**  
_PLS NO!!  
You are! Great great!_

Minghao then watched as his father paid for the gift and finally walked out of the store. The boy was almost screaming in joy but before he could, his dad got inside another store saying he just needed to buy one last thing.

He wanted to argue saying the man had just told him that, but he fought against his will. Having a discussion with his father wouldn’t do any good now and he would just end up even more pissed off.

**HaoHao, 8:29PM**  
_not even the kids?? just one kid...  
great great,,, im going to repeat that to myself until I get out_

He barely had time to breath before his phone vibrated on his hand and honestly god bless Wen Junhui and the inexplicable reason why he fell in love with someone as bitter and annoyed as Minghao. Whatever was the reason, the younger couldn’t be happier about it.

**Junnie, 8:29PM**  
_OFC NOT you can kick me but pls not hard  
Good!!!_

Minghao rolled his eyes, as if he would ever even consider kicking his boyfriend. Junhui is such a dork. God he loves him _so much!_

**HaoHao, 8:30PM**  
_but that's no fun_

**Junnie, 8:31PM**  
_Pffffff_

Finally, oh finally, Minghao’s father paid for the last gift and they actually walked towards the parking lot to leave that hell of a place. 

Minghao heard Santa’s bell ring from behind his back and was quick to walk faster, dragging his dad along. 

**HaoHao, 8:43PM**  
_im finally leaving this hell hole_

**Junnie, 8:43PM**  
_YAAAAY  
Come over then, I miss your face_

Junhui has seen him just the day before, Minghao was about to argue that there was no way the older missed him already but who he was trying to fool here? Himself was already missing his boyfriend so he just couldn’t tease the other or deny such invitation. 

**HaoHao, 8:45PM**  
_on my way_

Thankfully his father left him at Junhui’s house, only asking his son to be home the following afternoon because they needed to wrap the presents and honestly Minghao is the only one at his house who can decently do it. 

Like some sort of (early) Christmas miracle, Minghao annoyance faded away as soon as his gorgeous boyfriend opened the front door and invited him in.

He isn’t the lovesick type even if he is a romantic at heart, don’t ask he can’t explain it either, but as soon as Junhui was in his sight Minghao couldn’t help it, he threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms and nonchalantly took a deep breath at his neck, breathing in his sweet, sweet perfume. 

“I’m happy to know you didn’t kick poor Santa.” Junhui said to him, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. 

Minghao felt himself being squeezed by his boyfriend and he beamed as genuinely and happy as he could. “You’re lucky I love you, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have listened to you and Santa would have a bruise on his body now.”

Junhui placed a hand on Minghao’s cheek and the younger faced him. “You’re right, I’m lucky you love me.” 

Minghao knew he was blushing, it was something he hated but that happened far too often at his boyfriend’s presence. 

The older didn’t even allowed him a chance to think of something to reply, he simply brought Minghao closer and passionately kissed him. 

“I love you too.” He whispered against Minghao’s lips. 

And maybe Minghao’s Christmas spirit was long lost and would never be found again. Perhaps he did want to kick Santa Claus and all those children and there was a small possibility that he was plotting how to get rid of his boyfriend’s Christmas decorations inside his head at that very moment.

But even though those facts may be true, he thought that no matter how annoyed at the holiday he got, Junhui would always be there to make him feel better. 

And maybe he did meant when he said that his boyfriend’s presence was enough as a Christmas gift once the older asked what he wanted, but he has to admit that once he got his actual present (an expensive and fluffy hoodie that Minghao was thirsting over for months) he could kiss the fucking soul out of his boyfriend, but he wouldn’t because that would kill him and Minghao wants him very much alive thank you very much. 

Minghao may have lost his Christmas spirit but Junhui is always by his side to give him some joy during the holiday... and also to kiss him under the mistletoe, what Minghao will never admit that he likes very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas..!


End file.
